Faith
by MurdochAndSherlock
Summary: I don't own any characters or anything to do with Murdoch Mysteries but here is a one shot about Murdoch possibly losing his faith.


**Detective Murdoch had just successfully solved yet another case and was now sat at his desk completing the paper work for it. There was a knock on his office door, he looked up and stood in the doorway, was constable Crabtree.**

 **Murdoch:** Can I help you George?

 **Crabtree:** Sir, I just still can't believe a priest would murder somebody.

 **Murdoch:** I know, I've been seeing father Hugh's since the day I moved here almost five years ago. It come as a big shock I can assure you.

 **Crabtree:** He must have been a very troubled man.

 **Murdoch:** Indeed. But even if he was there is no excuse for what he done. It is up to God to decides when a person must die and him alone. I must admit this case has made me rethink a few things, regarding my faith. I have spoken to father Hugh's a lot and he has offered me a great deed of help. Especially when my fiancé died.

 **Crabtree:** Sorry sir, I never knew, how long has it been since she passed?

 **Murdoch:** Thank you George. Almost two years now. She died about the same time as you started here.

 **Crabtree:** How comes you never mentioned your fiance before?

 **Murdoch:** I don't really like talking about her, it still hurts. I trusted father Hugh's which is why I used to talk to him about her but now that's never gonna happen. I'll be okay though. You can leave for the day George if you wish.

 **Crabtree:** Thank you sir and again I am sorry for the loss of your fiance.

 **Murdoch:** Thank you, I will see you bright and early tomorrow.

 **George gave him a gentle smile and left the detective to his thoughts. On his way out of the station he passed Dr Ogden**.

 **Dr Ogden:** Hello George, is detective Murdoch here?

 **Crabtree:** Yes he is in his office doctor, he isn't himself. This case has hit him quite hard.

 **Dr Ogden:** Oh dear.

 **Crabtree:** Perhaps you can cheer him up. He usually seems better whenever you are around him.

 **Dr Ogden smiled at what she had just heard.**

 **Crabtree:** Well good evening Doctor.

 **Dr Ogden:** Good evening George.

 **Dr Ogden walked further in to the station house, she looked through to Detective Murdoch's office and saw him sat with his head in his hands. She walked over and knocked on his door. The detective didn't look up to see who it was.**

 **Murdoch:** George, honestly I'll be fine.

 **Dr Ogden:** William it's me.

 **He then looked up.**

 **Murdoch:** Doctor Ogden I do apologise.

 **Dr Ogden closed the door and sat in the chair opposite Murdoch.**

 **Dr Ogden:** William, are you okay? George mentioned you weren't yourself.

 **Murdoch:** I'm fine.

 **She reached over and took his hand.**

 **Dr Ogden:** William, I may not have known you very long but I do know you very well. You're not fine.

 **Murdoch:** You're right, I've never been able to fool you have I?

 **Dr Ogden:** No you have not, now please do tell me what is troubling you.

 **The detective inhaled deeply and ran his hands over his face.**

 **Murdoch:** It's this case. How can father Hugh's do such a thing. He was the first priest I actually connected with. I trusted him so much. When Liza died he was the only person I could talk to about it. You know? He is meant to help people when they are having a difficult time or when they are losing their faith. Not kill people, it is Gods decision not his. How can I have so much faith in God when his priests are doing that. Why did God make this happen? I just don't know what to do or believe anymore.

 **Dr Ogden noticed that the man sat opposite her, who she thought was the strongest person she knew, had tears in his eyes and was melting right in front of her.**

 **Dr Ogden:** William your faith still remains and forever will. I'm sorry that the man you trusted has gone against everything you believe in. But please don't let what one person has done make you rethink your faith. Not everyone is as amazing as you are William, you truly are one in a million. I am so sorry you feel this way and I am sorry Liza was taken from you so soon and it isn't fair, bad things should not happen to good people. God did not promise days without pain but he did promise comfort for tears and before today you kept your faith in him and he helped you with that. Please keep that faith, you will not be the same person as you are without God and I think you know so William.

 **Detective Murdoch looked at her in admiration. He took in every word she said and it all completely made sense to him.**

 **Murdoch wiped his eyes. Everything she had just said hit him so deeply.**

 **Murdoch:** Thank you Julia. I am so glad I have you in my life. You've always here for me when I need you.

 **Dr Ogden:** And I always will be.

 **Murdoch:** you know it's already been almost two years since she died.

 **Dr Ogden:** Wow already.

 **Murdoch:** Just before she died, she told me to live my life to the full, she didn't want me to be in pain and hurt after she had gone.

 **Dr Ogden:** She loved you William, she wanted the best for you.

 **Murdoch:** That's just it Julia, I don't think she ever did love me.

 **Dr Ogden:** William what makes you think such a thing?

 **Murdoch:** She never told me, not even once. Even when I asked her to marry me or when she was dying. I told her everyday I loved her.

 **Dr Ogden was shocked.**

 **Dr Ogden:** William I don't know what to say. How could she not have loved you? Do you think that is why she didn't want you to hurt?

 **Murdoch:** I think so. I've spent two years hurting. For what?

Julia I don't wanna do it anymore. I want to go back to being me. I think it's time.

 **Murdoch noticed that the woman sat across from him wore an odd look. He was concerned.**

 **Murdoch:** Julia what's wrong?

 **Dr Ogden stood up from her seat.**

 **Dr Ogden:** Nothing, never mind. I erm, I have to go. Good evening William.

 **She left leaving him confused, he called after her but she never looked back. She walked straight past the inspector who was reading his paper as he sipped his tea. Murdoch met him in the hallway.**

 **Inspector:** What's wrong with the doctor?

 **Murdoch:** I have no idea. We were just talking and she got up and left.

 **Inspector:** Seems like you scared her off, what the hell were you talking about?

 **Murdoch:** Just stuff, the case and Liza.

 **Inspector:** Woman are odd me old mucker. I should know, I have been married to one for nearly twenty years.

 **Murdoch:** Doctor Ogden is not odd. I'm gonna find her and find out what I said wrong.

 **Inspector:** I will see you tomorrow then.

 **Murdoch nodded and made his way out the station. He looked in every direction but couldn't see her. He saw his bike was leaning up against the wall so he got on it and decided to cycle to Doctor Ogden's house.**

 **He reached her house, dropped his bike down on the floor and banged on her door. She opened the door, saw that it was Murdoch stood there and she tried to close the door but he put his foot there to stop it.**

 **Dr Ogden:** William please don't.

 **Murdoch:** Just talk to me. Please tell me what is wrong. What did I say?

 **Dr Ogden:** It is not what you said William.

 **Murdoch:** Well then what is it?

 **She took a deep breath.**

 **Murdoch:** I like you William, a lot.

 **He smiled as his eyes lit up. He stepped close to her, ran his thumb softly against her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and bit gently down on his bottom lip. His eyes travelled from hers, down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, this time stronger.**

 **Her arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck where her fingers played with the tips of his hair.**

 **His tongue made it's way into her mouth and started a soft battle with hers. She moaned in to his mouth, her hands were now raking through his soft hair as his arms were resting on her hips holding her against him.**

 **After several minutes they reluctantly pulled apart.**

 **Murdoch whispered softly in her ear.**

 **Murdoch:** I like you too.

 **She smiled and kissed his cheek.**

 **Dr Ogden:** Would you like to come in for some tea?

 **Murdoch:** I would like that.

 **She took his hand and lead him inside.**


End file.
